Leweyn Grundevald
Leweyn Grundevald is the son of Fredrik, and Gondella Grundevald making him a member of House Grundevald. Leweyn Grundevald would despite his wishes be married to lady Ursella Koerkamp of whom was an influence lady of Hannover and would have been a source of great happiness if not for his infatuation with Magritta Versteeg, and following this event he and Magritta became estranged. At the age of fifteen following a disagreement with her lover Leweyn Grundevald Magritta Versteeg would travel to Marriangburgh where she would enter the service of Mara Tovendown of whom was the sister of the young eighteen year old Elector Count of the Lowlands in the form of Sarden Tovendown. Following the departure of Magritta from the capital and Leweyn learning of her marriage to Sarden he would attempt to throw himself into his marriage with Ursella, and in this attempt converted to Christianity in an attempt to make her happy. History Early History Seducing a Count At the age of fifteen following a disagreement with her lover Leweyn Grundevald Magritta Versteeg would travel to Marriangburgh where she would enter the service of Mara Tovendown of whom was the sister of the young eighteen year old Elector Count of the Lowlands in the form of Sarden Tovendown. She would discover she was pregnant with Leweyn's child while she was working at seducing the Elector Count away from his wife, as well as his sister, and realizing she had to move quickly tricked Sarden into sleeping with her and then convinced him that the baby was his after she begin to show signs of her pregnancy. Having been unable to have a child so far with his current wife Orandra he would allow Magritta to manipulate the courts into having Orandra tried for treason on false charges and after this quick trial she married Sarden becoming the Elector Countess of the Lowlands. Conversion Following the departure of Magritta from the capital and Leweyn learning of her marriage to Sarden he would attempt to throw himself into his marriage with Ursella, and in this attempt converted to Christianity in an attempt to make her happy. Killing a Count Realizing that she had little hope of keeping up the charade with Sarden for long as she was going to give birth well before she should if the baby was his, she would conspire to bring Leweyn to the capital where she used her pull with Sarden as the mother of his child to have Leweyn made the High Commander of the Palace Guard and once this was done she brought her brother Albert Versteeg to the capital and begin preparing to kill Sarden. Lowlands Civil War Main Article : Blue-Green Lowlands Civil War Sophia Tovendown was born three months after the death of her father Sarden, and while she was still growing within her mother her mother was fighting the beginnings of a a civil war within the Lowlands between those who wanted to depose the Tovendowns because of a lack of male heir, and those who supported Magritta. When Sophia was born and the hope of a male heir ended with her birth the civil war begin led by the forces of the port towns of Utrecht, and Portrecht who wanted to install Sarden's sisters three year old son in the form of Ferdinand Chimay against the forces of Magritta who wanted to defend the rights of Sophia Tovendown. three months after her birth the High Commander of the Lowlands in Leweyn Grundevald would ravage the rebel forces and destroyed their main base leading to the end of the civil war and Magritta being the undisputed Elector Count of the Lowlands. Family Members Sophia Tovendown.jpg|Sophia Tovendown - Daughter|link=Sophia Tovendown Relationships Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:People of the Lowlands Category:Human Category:House Grundevald Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:Taleuton